


please show me your heart

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Puppies, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Ueda’s new puppy watches her master’s new friendship unfold.





	please show me your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Please Show My Your Puppy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/331563) by akumanakoi. 



> reposted from agck.

It’s so quiet here. Her master’s home is always so loud, with the other dogs talking and playing all the time. Pato tries to play with them, too, but they’re so big and she’s so little. Sometimes she gets lost in the fur and excitement, and her master has to rescue her before she gets hurt.

(“ _Tatsuya_ ,” he had said as he pointed to himself. “‘Tatchan’ to you, since you’re a cute girl.”

Pato didn’t understand any of this, of course, but she took it to be his name, since his friend with the rather large nose addressed him that way as well.)

This new place he’d brought her, though, doesn’t have any other dogs. Just her master and another one of her master’s friends –  _Massu_ , he’d stressed on the way over. At least she thinks they’re friends; Tatsuya doesn’t look at him familiarly, but Pato isn’t paying that much attention as Massu showers her with love and affection upon their first meeting. His words are meaningless to her, but his voice is pleasant and much deeper than Tatsuya’s.

She likes Massu a lot. She thinks Tatsuya likes him, too, since he keeps bringing her over to see him. Humans are strange with their feelings, Pato has learned. Tatsuya is sweet and gentle with her in private, but when other people are around, he’s subdued and speaks very matter-of-factly. She wonders if any of his friends know that he twirls around his apartment and talks to her and the other dogs like they’re real people capable of conversation. Sometimes Pato wishes they could talk back, just so he wouldn’t look so lonely.

Tatsuya doesn’t look lonely when he’s with Massu. If Pato had to pin an emotion on him when all three of them are together, it would actually be jealousy. Tatsuya’s eyes soften regretfully each time Pato jumps in Massu’s lap, is pulled to Massu’s chest, or licks his face. From the television shows she watches with the other dogs while Tatsuya is out, she knows that humans do some variation of each of those interactions with each other when they’re very close. Dogs are very close with everyone, so it’s difficult for Pato to understand the concept of  _not_  running right up to someone you like.

She doesn’t understand Japanese, either, but she likes to think she does. She recognizes important words, like “walk” and “treats” and her name, and most recently she perks up whenever Tatsuya mentions Massu. Something sparkles in his eyes whenever he speaks the name, and it makes Pato bounce around and wag her tail. She likes seeing her master happy.

———-

It’s not until Massu starts running with them that Pato starts to think that the feeling might be mutual. Massu has a rough time keeping up, despite being so hard-muscled (his chest is like sleeping on a bed of rocks), but he tries and Pato can tell that Massu just wants to spend more time with Tatsuya.

To dogs, the concept of ‘like’ is simple. Either you like someone or you don’t. There aren’t any additional factors to complicate things. Using this logic, it’s painfully obvious to Pato that Tatsuya and Massu like each other. Yet they’re still so far apart. It breaks Pato’s heart a little. Why can’t they just be close?

The opportunity comes before Pato can fully plan her move. Tatsuya is basically guiding Massu down the sidewalk, hands firmly pressed into Massu’s back, and it only takes a split second for Pato to run out in front of Massu and knock him off balance. She watches with glee as they crash to the ground, Tatsuya’s body covering Massu’s back, and the scent of the atmosphere changes drastically.

She wags her tail happily, but they’re too busy staring into each other’s eyes to notice. Then Tatsuya carries Massu on his back, and Pato feels like they’re both skipping the rest of the way.

But it’s awhile before she sees Massu again. Tatsuya talks to her a lot, paces around the apartment, and generally looks lost in his own home. She tries to tell him to go back to Massu, but all he hears is barking. She wishes they could communicate better and wonders if this is the same problem Tatsuya and Massu are having.

If only humans could wag their tails, too.

———-

The scent is different today. Dogs have no concept of time, but they do fall into routines and going to Massu’s place has become one. It’s the highlight of Pato’s week, not just because it’s something special she gets to do without the other dogs, but because of the way Tatsuya’s face lights up when they’re about to leave to head over there.

Smiling is kind of like wagging your tail, Pato realizes. Massu smiles a lot. If he were a dog, Pato imagines he’d be constantly wagging his tail. Massu’s a happy guy. Tatsuya doesn’t smile that much, but his eyes are soft enough to make up for it. If he were a dog, he’d just have to look up at someone to get whatever he wanted. As it is, Massu already looks at Tatsuya’s eyes whenever he has a chance.

The tone has turned serious today, Pato sitting in the middle of the two as per usual and looking back and forth between them as they speak. She still doesn’t know what they’re saying, but their tone is gentler. Whatever they’re talking about must be deep, or personal. Pato can almost see the trust between them growing and noses at their empty take out containers in celebration.

She pouts a little when the containers are taken away, but then the two men are standing an arm’s length apart, close enough for Tatsuya to reach up for both sides of Massu’s face and close the distance between them. Pato tilts her head in fascination as Massu drops everything in his hands, his arms falling limply at his side as Tatsuya’s thick lips capture Massu’s.

It’s not  _that_  different from dogs, Pato observes. Only instead of licking whatever they can reach, humans lick each other’s tongues. Though if these two were dogs, they would have done this a long time ago. Humans take so long to do everything! Pato will never understand why they always hold themselves back from what they really want.

Even now, it takes forever for Massu starts kissing back, but then he’s flinging his arms around Tatsuya and Pato has to scurry out of the way before they land on her. The pair of them stretch out on the couch and move together like one entity, and Pato wonders if this is it, if everything is as it should be now.

That is, until Tatsuya notices her and all she smells is fear. The next thing she knows, she’s being carried out of the apartment, clutched a little tighter than normal, and Pato thinks she’s more frustrated than he is.

Humans make everything so complicated.

———-

Words. Tatsuya’s talking to her, quite insistently, but Pato just watches his lips move. Now, more than ever, she wants to understand what he’s saying. He hasn’t spoken Massu’s name, but she’s certain that it’s about him. Puppy intuition.

He looks upset. Lost. Confused. Mad at himself, mad at the world, exasperated with it all. Pato watches all of these emotions come and go as Tatsuya sits on his couch, alternating between holding his head in his hands and staring unseeingly up at the ceiling.

“This Massu must be quite a guy,” Tia scoffs from the dog bed. “I haven’t seen Master like this in awhile.”

Suddenly, Pato gets it. Tatsuya is in love.

“What can we do?” she asks hopelessly.

“ _Relax_ ,” Tia tells her. “Humans aren’t as smart as us, you know. There’s nothing you can tell them to point out the obvious. You just have to wait until they realize it on their own.”

“But that could take forever!” Pato exclaims.

“You’re preaching to the choir, girl,” Tia grumbles. “Trust me, no one wants him to get laid more than I do. But you can’t force these things.”

Pato starts to ask what “get laid” means, but then Tatsuya speaks to them in a sharp tone and she falls silent. They must be talking too loudly.

But when she crawls into his lap, he clings to her and pets her and she hopes upon all else that he figures out what he wants soon. She can’t stand to see him like this.

———-

The next time Tatsuya leaves to go to Massu’s, Pato stays behind. She’s distraught at first, crying and pawing at the door after him, eventually exhausting herself enough to fall asleep right there in the entryway.

She wakes when the door hits her in the butt, rousing her right up because Tatsuya is  _home_  and she is so happy to see him that her tail is about to wag right off of her body and fly across the room. She doesn’t notice that the sun is just starting to rise, only that Tatsuya’s smiling down at her and if dogs could cry, she’d probably shed a tear at the sight.

Everything is going to be okay now.

———-

Pato didn’t realize how much she missed Massu until he walked through the door, grinning down at her as she jumps up onto his legs and licks his hands. He kneels down for a wiggly hug and a new scent wafts past Pato’s nose, the deep feelings Massu has for her master, and Pato reluctantly lets him go to him.

They embrace, familiar yet still laced with apprehension, and this time it’s Massu who seeks out Tatsuya’s lips. The kiss is slow, deep, full of emotion and unspoken promises, and Pato only feels a little ignored as they tumble down onto the couch and know nothing else but each other.

Pato makes it until Tatsuya’s shirt nearly hits her in the face before turning away to play with Massu’s shoes. She’s too young to see this anyway.


End file.
